The Beauty of Ocean
by verytic
Summary: Hunhan story. Kisah antara dua dunia, para mermaid dan manusia, betapa kedua dunia ini tidak pernah bertemu, dan bahkan berinteraksi. Namun, suatu hari sang mermaid datang mengunjungi dunia manusia, apakah yang akan terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan sang anak manusia? Akankah mereka menemukan kebahagiaannya pada akhirnya?
1. Foreword

Characters : Sehun, Luhan.

Aku tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri. Siapakah dia? Oh lautan, siapakah dia? Kenapa dia terus membuat jantungku berdetak? Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi kenapa aku ragu? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ragu untuk mendekati seseorang. Dia yang bahkan bukanlah _makhluk_ dari duniaku.

_Tears of the mermaid.._

Aku mengejarnya, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah menemukannya? Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri kepada diriku. Oh, lautan, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu lakukan kepadaku? Biarkan aku bertemu dengan dia, dia... _my blackpearl_...

* * *

_Sehun_...  
Dia tidak pernah mengerti cinta bahkan merasakannya...  
Dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal lain di dunia...  
Dia tidak pernah berjuang untuk melakukan sesuatu...  
Dia dingin... dan hampa...

_tapi sekarang_,  
Dia mengerti cinta bahkan ingin merasakannya lebih...  
Dia menginginkan sesuatu bahkan seluruh hal di dunia...  
Dia berjuang demi sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya...  
Dia hangat... dan ...Dia penuh cinta...

Seseorang telah mengubah dunianya... sedikit demi sedikit...  
tapi, apakah mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

* * *

Cerita hunhan pertama ane nih, ohohoho.. bahkan ini cerita muncul begitu aja dikepalaku #gaknanya  
entah kenapa rasanya ingin bikin cerita hunhan yang sedikit menyentuh sedikit nih...  
Yosh, saatnya untuk nulis, ditunggu komennya ya.. makasih


	2. Chapter 1 - Sang Perompak

Sehun adalah seorang bajak laut yang mengerikan. Dia memiliki awak yang bahkan terkenal di kota SM. Mereka semua dikenal dengan sebutan EXO, bajak laut yang kejam dan tidak mengenal ampun. Mereka tidak pernah berbaik hati dalam melakukan aksinya. Sehun adalah memimpin yang dingin dan tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. Dia hanya menyukai harta dan kenikmatan. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal lain di dunia ini. Kehidupannya sebagai seorang bajak laut, hanyalah sebuah kehampaan. Dia tidak pernah menemukan alasannya untuk berada di dunia ini.

"Sehun, kita akan segera berangkat," kata seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tinggi kepadanya. Orang itu adalah teman satu kelompoknya sebagai bajak laut EXO.

Sehun yang masih melihat lautan menoleh ke arah temannya dengan wajah yang tanpa emosi, "Baiklah mari kita pergi,"

Mereka semua akan memulai aksi mereka lagi. Merampok dan mencuri milik orang lain, itulah yang selalu mereka lakukan. Perjalanan panjang mereka lalui di tengah lautan yang luas ini. Mereka tidak peduli dengan badai yang terus menghadang, mereka yakin bisa menghadapi semuanya. EXO bukanlah bajak laut sembarangan di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kehebatan mereka.

Sehun selalu menyukai lautan, karena dia merasakan ketenangan di laut. Dia mendapatkan keberanian yang lebih dari laut. Seakan-akan laut selalu menjaga dirinya, selalu membuat dia tetap sehat di dunia ini. Dia tidak pernah mengiranya, dia hanya merasakannya. Dia selalu merasakan kerinduan di balik lautan yang luas ini. Dia merasa dari balik sana, seseorang telah menunggunya, dan selalu menunggunya.

"Sehun, saatnya untuk memberikan perintah," Tao dan para krunya telah siap untuk melaksanakan penyerangan berdasarkan aba-aba dari Sehun.

Sehun melihat sebuah kapal dari jauh yang sepertinya siap untuk di serang. Dengan perasaan dingin dia memberikan perintah kepada krunya, "Mari kita lakukan penyerangan, sekarang,"

Sebelum melakukan penyerangan mereka akan mempersiapkan meriam mereka. Dia mengisi sebuah amunisi kedalamnya, menyalakan api, dan melancarkan serangan kepada kapal yang ingin mereka rampok. Dunia ini kejam, orang yang kuatlah yang akan memerintah dunia ini dan menghancurkan yang lemah. Kelompok EXO adalah bajak laut yang terkuat di seluruh lautan, yang bahkan tidak dapat dihancurkan oleh kelompok manapun. Karena ketua mereka, Sehun memiliki hati yang dingin dan tidak bisa tergoyahkan.

"Serang!"

EXO berhasil menyerang kapal musuh, mereka membawa kapal mereka menuju kapal itu. Suara teriakan dari setiap kelompok dapat terdengar. Mereka saling berjanji di dalam hatinya untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, tidak peduli kalah atau mati sekalipun. Di lautan luas ini, hanyalah yang kuat yang dapat bertahan hidup. Bahkan di sini, tidak mengenal yang namanya kata ampun. Mereka pasti akan membunuh semua yang masih bertahan hidup. Itulah hukum alam.

Suara pedang yang saling beradu satu sama lain saling terdengar di tengah kapal. Mereka terus berjuang demi mendapatkan pemenang. Sehun adalah seorang bajak laut yang kuat dan handal, bahkan seluruh anggota EXO. Mereka, dengan mudahnya membunuh lawan mereka sampai tidak ada yang hidup. Semua orang yang kalah, akan di tenggelam kan ke laut dan mati bersama ikan-ikan di laut. Ini adalah lautan, tidak akan ada jalan kabur selain tenggelam di dasar lautan.

"Hiiaaaaa!" Serangan terakhir yang diberikan oleh Sehun kepada kapten musuh.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Suara teriakan mereka yang tenggelam di dasar lautan.

Dengan wajah yang tanpa emosi, Sehun melihat orang-orang itu tenggelam. Dia tidak merasakan kata kasihan kepada mereka, lebih tepatnya dia merasakan kepuasan. _Kepuasan yang hampa_...

"Sehun, kita berhasil merompak kapal ini," kata Tao, seorang anggota dari EXO yang juga teman baiknya.

"Bagus, segera ambil semua barang-barang yang ada di sini dan bawa ke kapal kita," Sehun memerintahkan seluruh awak kapalnya.

"Baik!"

Mereka kemudian melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Sehun. Sementara, ketua mereka berjalan kembali ke kapal utama untuk melanjutkan perjalanan selanjutnya. Hasil rampok mereka selalu bertambah setiap harinya. Namun, mereka tidak pernah puas, mereka selalu menginginkan lebih. Kekayaan yang mereka miliki, bahkan bisa membeli seluruh kota SM, tapi kenapa mereka masih mencari lebih dari itu semua?

Awak kapalnya telah mengambil semua harta dari pihak musuh, tidak ada sisa. Jika, kapal itu sudah tidak berisi lagi, yang pasti akan mereka lakukan adalah menenggelamkannya. Kapal seperti itu, tidak akan berguna lagi tanpa awaknya. Sudah berapa banyak kapal yang tenggelam oleh mereka, sudah berapa banyak orang yang terbunuh oleh mereka, tapi kenapa mereka tidak pernah berhenti? Sehun tidak mengerti, dia hanya ingin terus merampok, sampai dia mati, karena dunia ini terasa hampa bagi dia.

"Sehun, saatnya kita untuk kembali ke kota SM, persediaan makanan kita semakin berkurang," kata salah satu anggota EXO, yang juga seorang chef di kapalnya.

"Hmm, baiklah, belokkan arah ke utara, kita akan segera kembali ke kota SM," Sehun memerintahkan awaknya untuk kembali.

"Baik, kapten,"

Mereka memiliki tempat tinggal di kota SM, tapi mereka tidak pernah merampok orang-orang di sana. Walau begitu, orang-orang di kota SM selalu takut kepada mereka, terutama ketika mereka datang kembali ke kota. Sehun tidak pernah mempedulikan hal itu, dia tidak menyukai daratan. Dia tidak pernah menyukainya, semua yang berada di darat terlalu busuk bagi dia, membuat dia muak untuk melihat semuanya. Darat, selalu mengingatkan dia tentang masa lalu yang kejam dan tidak pernah bisa terlupakan.

Dua hari, satu malam, mereka akhirnya sampai di kota SM. Lautan yang luas yang membuat perjalanan mereka lama, juga arus laut yang harus mereka ikuti perlahan-lahan. Mereka sampai di pelabuhan di kota SM, semua mata di sana melihat mereka dengan penuh ketakutan. Seakan-akan mereka adalah orang jahat yang akan menghancurkan kota mereka. Tapi anggapan itu hanya palsu untuk di darat, EXO tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada kota SM, tidak pernah.

"Semuanya, bajak laut EXO telah datang! Beri jalan, atau nyawamu akan hilang!" Orang-orang berlari ketakutan ketika mereka datang, bahkan mereka memberikan jalan untuk mereka.

Dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki baru saja datang ke kota ini. Dia melihat kerumunan orang yang kelihatan ketakutan melihat sang bajak laut. Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia malah melangkah menuju para bajak laut itu. Dia tidak tau apa-apa, tapi dia ingin sekali tau apa yang terjadi di tengah kota. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka, dengan tubuh yang tertutupi jubah.

"Siapa dia?"

"Suruh dia untuk segera menghindar!"

"EXO pasti akan membunuhnya!"

"Cepat!"

Semua orang saling berbisik satu sama lain, tapi tidak ada yang berani menghentikan pria ini untuk mendekat ke arah EXO. Semua orang hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan takut, dan hanya bisa berharap untuk keselamatan anak pemuda ini yang bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat. Bahkan mata setiap orang dibuat terkejut, ketika pria muda itu menabrak seseorang yang paling mengerikan selautan. Dia menabrak Sehun, sang bajak laut tanpa emosi.

"Aduh!" Teriak sang pemuda, ketika dia menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Oh tidak, dia akan mati,"

"Bahkan wajah Sehun kelihatan tidak senang, mungkinkah dia hidup,"

Orang-orang saling berbisik melihat kejadiaan ini , seakan-akan seseorang akan segera mati di tempat ini. Dengan polosnya sang pemuda meminta maaf kepada orang yang dia tabrak. Dia tidak mengenal orang tersebut, dan dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali kepadanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seseorang tanpa emosi berada di atasnya. Bersama dengan kerudung yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu yang terjatuh, mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

_Dia..._

Dunia mereka seakan-akan berhenti sesaat. Sehun terpaku melihat seorang pemuda di depannya, dia kagum. Dia kagum melihat wajah pria tersebut. Betapa pemuda itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut pirang yang halus. Dengan mata yang indah dan bersinar, memberikan cahaya untuk Sehun. Sehun terpaku di depan pemuda itu, dia terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Siapakah dia?

"Tolong jangan menghalangi jalan kami," salah satu awaknya mendorong pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya EXO berjalan lagi.

Tapi waktu tetap berjalan, Sehun harus melakukan tugasnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja, wajah sang pemuda itu. Dia berjalan bersama dengan anggotanya, tapi masih terus memikirkan pemuda itu. Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Sehun yang dingin, akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat bagi dirinya.

Tao, menyadari Sehun kelihatan aneh dari sejak kejadian tadi, "Ada apa, Sehun?"

Sehun kelihatan ragu mendengar kata-kata temannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Tapi dia malah memegang dadanya perlahan-lahan. Sehun merasakan hal lain di hatinya.

Mereka sampai di tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Setiap awak kapal tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Sementara Sehun tinggal bersama teman baiknya, Tao. Mereka berdua selalu membuat rencana di rumah itu. Mereka juga memutuskan segala sesuatu di tempat itu. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dia kelihatan lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang. Tao mempersiapkan minuman untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengajaknya bicara, "Ke mana tujuan kita selanjutnya, Tao?"

Tao menoleh, "Apa kau ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh?"

"Mungkin, aku ingin menjelajah seluruh lautan ini," kata Sehun, yang terdengar yakin.

Tao tersenyum melihat antusias temannya. Dia berjalan menuju peta yang besar, yang berada di rumah ini, "Kita hampir menjelajah semuanya,"

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melihat peta yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tanda, dan itulah bukti mereka pernah datangi. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil minuman yang diberikan oleh Tao. Sehun juga berjalan menuju peta itu. 5 tahun, mereka telah menjelajah selama itu, dan mereka hampir menjelajahi seluruh lautan. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti melakukan aksinya, tekadnya selalu kuat.

Tao kemudian menunjukkan sebuah lokasi di peta kepada Sehun, "Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat ini? _Deep black_, tempat yang ditakuti oleh setiap bajak laut di seluruh lautan,"

Sehun melihat ke arah peta, "_Deep black, _aku selalu ingin pergi ke tempat itu. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar, bahwa setiap bajak laut harus mempersiapkan dengan matang diri mereka, karena tidak banyak orang yang selamat,"

"Tapi, jika kita selamat, kita akan menemukan harta yang berharga di dalam sana," Tao meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan.

"Tepat sekali," Sehun menyentuh peta itu perlahan-lahan, "Baiklah, tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah _Deep black_, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya,"

"Dalam satu bulan ini, mari kita menghitung mundur," Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Deep black _dalam beberapa satu bulan lagi. EXO harus mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan matang, karena tidak ada kata menyerah dari mereka. Sehun meminum minumannya, dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan pergi keluar dulu," Sehun kemudian membuka pintu.

"Baiklah," kata Tao, melihat temannya yang pergi.

Sehun berjalan menuju ke tengah kota yang terlihat tidak begitu rame. Hari ini orang-orang masih bekerja dengan kegiatan mereka. Sehun tidak peduli dan tidak mempunyai tujuan untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia hanya merasa hampa, dan ingin mencari sesuatu, yang bahkan tidak dia tau apa. Namun, akhirnya matanya tertuju kepada seseorang, sang pemuda yang telah menabrak dia tadi.

Mata Sehun berhenti tepat di mana pemuda itu berada, dia berlari mendekati pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa ingin mengejarnya, dia penasaran. Ya, dia penasaran dengan pemuda yang telah membuat dia kagum. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia tetap ingin mengejarnya. Dia mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi. Bahkan Sehun sekarang seperti seorang stalker yang mengikuti pujaan hatinya.

Dia melihat sang pemuda berada di sebuah toko, dia memakan sebuah kue dengan wajah yang bahagia. Suara detakan jantung, terasa di dada Sehun, dia berhenti, dan perlahan-lahan menyentuh dadanya lagi. Mungkinkah ini? Sehun belum tau jelas, tapi dia ingin terus merasakan perasaan ini dalam hatinya. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dia melihat sang pemuda tidak berada di toko itu lagi. Dia terkejut dan berusaha mencari keberadaan pemuda itu lagi.

Dia berjalan menuju ke tengah kota, untuk mencari sang pemuda. Sehun terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Kemana? Kemana dia pergi? Dia ingin terus mencari pemuda itu lagi. Dia ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu lagi. Namun, akhirnya, langkahnya berhenti lagi ketika melihat sang pemuda berada di sebuah toko bunga. Kenapa dia semakin berdebar melihat sang pemuda?

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menunggu, menunggu sampai pemuda itu datang mendekatinya. Dia semakin berdebar ketika melihat pemuda itu berjalan bersama bunga yang berada di tangannya. Wajah pemuda itu, bahkan lebih cantik daripada bunga yang dia bawah sendiri. Sehun mempersiapkan hatinya perlahan-lahan. Seakan-akan dunia ini hanya berisi dia dan pemuda itu.

Sehun, memberanikan langkahnya untuk semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu. Suara jantungnya bahkan memainkan irama yang begitu cepat. Rasanya dia kan meledak. Sehun melihat pemuda itu langsung, dan dia meraihnya. Dia meraih tangan pemuda itu perlahan-lahan. Membuat sang pemuda hampir menjatuhkan bunga, tapi untung saja di masih bisa menggapainya.

Sang pemuda terpaku, melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya, seseorang yang dia lihat sebelumnya, dan sekarang orang itu terlihat serius. Pemuda itu tidak merasakan takut sama sekali, dia malah kagum, melihat Sehun yang terlihat serius, dan kelihatan bersinar.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam, dia merasakan keraguan di hatinya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan ini dalam hatinya. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan-lahan, "Siapakah kamu? Kenapa kamu terus membuat ku seperti ini?"

"Tolong, beritahu aku namamu..."


	3. Chapter 2 - Sang Mermaid

Di dasar lautan yang dalam, dimana manusia tidak pernah menjangkaunya. Terdapat kehidupan yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. Negeri yang begitu indah berada di dasar lautan yang dalam. Keindahan yang bahkan tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh manusia di seluruh dunia. Disanalah, para mermaid hidup dengan damai dan bahagia. Tanpa pernah ingin melihat dunia sana, yang selalu menyimpan berjuta misteri di hati mereka.

"Pangeran, dimanakah anda?" seseorang berusaha memanggil pangeran dari negeri yang indah ini. Pangeran yang bahkan memiliki kecantikan dan ketampanan yang tiada taranya.

"Aku disini," sahut sang pangeran yang sedang melihat-lihat barang koleksinya.

Orang itu terlihat lega melihat kehadiran pangeran di depan matanya, "Saya telah mencari anda dari sejak tadi, pangeran. Anda kemana saja?"

"Aku pergi ke tempat biasa, Xiumin," kata sang pangeran kepada temannya yang bernama Xiumin.

"Bukankah anda tidak boleh pergi ke sana pangeran?" Xiumin terlihat khawatir, terutama pangeran adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, disana tidak berbahaya, Xiumin," kata pangeran sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin masih terlihat khawatir melihat temannya, yang juga seorang pangeran. Mereka berdua selalu berteman sejak kecil, yang selalu berbagi cerita tentang hal-hal di negeri mereka. Bahkan, mereka tidak pernah memandang status mereka. Sampai akhirnya, diumur pangeran yang sudah semakin dewasa, dia dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota yang selanjutnya. Maka dari itu, Xiumin mulai menjaga jaraknya dengan teman baiknya, Luhan, sang pangeran lautan.

"Tapi, saya khawatir terjadi suatu hal kepada anda, pangeran," Xiumin berusaha menyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Xiumin, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak takut dengan apapun itu. Bukankah kita selalu berpetualang sejak kecil, Xiumin?"

"Tapi keadaan kita berbeda sekarang, kau adalah putra mahkota negeri ini, Luhan," kata Xiumin yang menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

Luhan menghela napasnya, melihat teman baiknya yang memandangnya seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan jabatan ini, tidak pernah, karena semua orang jadi berhati-hati terhadapnya. Bahkan dia susah mendapatkan kebebasan yang dia inginkan. Luhan menggoyangkan ekornya dan berenang menuju jendela kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. Dia sudah lelah mendengar kata bahwa karena dia adalah putra mahkota.

Luhan melihat ke atas sana, bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan dunia sana, "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan jati diri ini. Apakah di atas sana aku bisa bebas menjadi apapun itu?"

Xiumin terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia dan Luhan memang selalu ingin tau apa yang ada di atas sana. Mereka selalu penasaran dengan hal itu, tapi Xiumin tau itu adalah hal yang tabu. Seorang mermaid tidak boleh terikat dengan daratan. Bahkan, legenda mengatakan bahwa orang-orang sana sangatlah mengerikan. Semua itu terbukti, dari seringnya mayat manusia terjatuh ke dalam lautan, bersama kapal mereka yang besar. Dan Luhan selalu pergi ke tempat itu setiap harinya.

"Pangeran... Luhan," Xiumin melihat temannya dengan pandangan sedih.

Luhan tidak membalas apa-apa, dia masih melihat ke atas sana. Dia selalu membayangkan apa yang terjadi di atas sana, dan bagaimana kehidupan di sana. Dia selalu melihat benda-benda berjatuhan dari atas sana, tapi tidak pernah bisa melihat secara langsung kejadian yang terjadi. Luhan mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar di dasar hatinya.

"Apa itu?" kata Luhan, dia terkejut melihat sesuatu masuk ke dalam air.

Xiumin berenang mendekatinya dan melihat ke arah langit, "Sepertinya manusia terjatuh lagi dari atas sana,"

Luhan kelihatan antusias mendengarnya. Dia langsung membuka jendela yang berada di depannya. Inilah kesempatan yang tepat untuknya, dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di atas sana. Dia berenang menuju tempat itu, tempat yang terlarang bagi para mermaid. Xiumin terkejut melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berenang. Dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti Luhan yang berenang.

"Pangeran! Tunggu!" kata Xiumin, yang berusaha mengejar Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus berenang dengan cepat menuju tempat itu. Dia melewati jalan rahasia miliknya, karena dia tidak ingin para mermaid lain melihat dia pergi ke sana. Tempat rahasia itu, hanya diketahui oleh Xiumin dan dirinya, mereka berdua sudah pergi bersama melalui jalan itu dari sejak kecil. Tempat itu cukup jauh dari negeri ini, jadi Luhan mempercepat gerakannya, supaya dia bisa sampai di sana lebih cepat.

Luhan sampai di tempat itu, dan manusia masih terjatuh ke dalam lautan. Xiumin yang masih berada di belakangnya berusaha menghentikannya. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tekat Luhan untuk melihat ke atas sana. Luhan mempercepat duyungnya supaya dia bisa sampai di sana lebih cepat, karena banyaknya tekanan ketika dia akan naik. Luhan berhasil, dia sampai di permukaan air yang luas itu. Dia melihat semuanya dari kejauhan, melihat dua kapal yang saling berdekatan.

Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk berenang lebih dekat lagi. Luhan melihatnya, dia melihat para manusia berada di atas kapal. Mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain sekarang, dan Luhan terpaku melihat itu semua. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat manusia yang masih hidup, bahkan mereka saling melukai satu sama lain saat ini. Sepertinya, legenda itu memang benar, manusia adalah makhluk yang kejam. Namun, Luhan masih merasa penasaran dalam hatinya. Dia mendekati kapal itu lagi.

Dia melihat seseorang dari atas sana, seseorang yang kelihatan berbeda dari yang lain. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang bertarung dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Dia terpaku melihat pemuda itu, dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Dia merasa ingin terus melihat orang tersebut. Bahkan, dia masih terlihat dingin ketika menjatuhkan orang yang dia bunuh. Luhan merasakan hal lain dalam hatinya yang membuat dia terpaku.

"Pangeran Luhan!" teriak Xiumin yang sepertinya kelihatan benar-benar ketakutan, seakan-akan dia telah kehilangan Luhan selamanya.

Luhan tidak mendengar kata-kata Xiumin. Dia masih terpaku melihat orang tersebut yang sekarang bergerak menuju kapal yang lain. Kemudian, kapal yang satu hancur berkeping-keping. Semua benda yang berada di sana tenggelam seketika dan berjatuhan menuju kelaut. Luhan dan Xiumin sama-sama terpaku melihat hal itu. Dunia manusia kelihatan kejam di mata Xiumin, tapi tidak untuk Luhan saat ini. Dia merasakan hal lain dari seorang manusia.

Ketika kapal itu mulai berlayar lagi, Luhan masih tetap berada di sana. Dia masih menatap kapal itu dari jauh dan membaca lambang yang tertera di sana, "EXO"

Xiumin terkejut mendengar kata-kata Luhan, "Pangeran bisa membaca huruf manusia?"

Luhan menoleh, "Iya, aku mempelajarinya baru-baru ini,"

"Sejak kapan anda mempelajarinya?" tanya Xiumin yang penasaran.

Luhan melihat kapal itu yang semakin menghilang, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam lautan lagi, "Rahasia,"

Luhan berenang ke dalam lautan lagi, dan dikejar oleh Xiumin yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Luhan melihat puing-puing kapal yang tenggelam kedalam lautan. Di tempat inilah, para manusia yang kalah mati dan menghilang selamanya. Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana. Dia mendapatkan keinginan lain dalam hatinya, dia ingin melihat daratan.

"Xiumin, kita akan ke daratan," kata Luhan sambil berenang melewati jalan rahasia mereka.

Xiumin terkejut mendengarnya, "Apa? Kita pergi ke daratan? Tidak, tidak bisa, pangeran,"

Luhan berhenti sesaat dan melihat Xiumin, "Kenapa? Kenapa kita tidak bisa?"

"Karena kita adalah mermaid, pangeran. Kita tidak mempunyai kaki seperti mereka," kata Xiumin yang terus berenang.

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat Xiumin, "Kau benar, kita tidak mempunyai kaki seperti manusia,"

Xiumin sedikit terkejut dan berusaha berhenti tepat di depan Luhan, "Maka dari itu, pangeran. Kita harus menghentikan niat kita untuk pergi ke sana,"

Luhan terdiam sejenak karena dia memikirkan sebuah ide yang akan dia lakukan nanti. Dia menemukan ide yang bahkan akan membuat Xiumin kaget, "Aku tau! Kita pergi menemui penyihir saja, dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kita,"

Wajah Xiumin luar biasa terkejut mendengar kata-kata Luhan, "A-apa?! Pe-pe-penyihir?! Tidak, kita tidak boleh mengujungi penyihir, pangeran,"

Luhan tidak mempedulikan Xiumin yang kelihatan panik, dia langsung menarik tangan Xiumin dengan kuat, "Kita akan pergi ke penyihir sekarang, Xiumin,"

Mereka kemudian berenang bersama menuju tempat yang paling dasar di lautan. Tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh manusia mermaid. Luhan kelihatan antusias untuk pergi ke sana, bahkan dia tidak ketakutan untuk menemui seorang penyihir. Sementara Xiumin yang sedang di tarik Luhan kelihatan luar biasa ketakutan, dia dapat merasakan semua ini tidak akan berjalan mulus. Bahkan dia terus memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan dikenakan olehnya yang telah membawa pangeran Luhan menuju tempat seperti itu.

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah tempat yang terlihat gelap. Tentu saja, di tempat ini, matahari tidak sampai, maka dari itu, hanyalah orang-orang mengerikan yang pergi ke tempat ini. Luhan dengan berani berenang di tempat ini, sementara Xiumin terus memegang tangan Luhan karena ketakutan. Luhan melihat setiap papan yang berada di rumah yang berada di tempat ini. Dia mencari seorang penyihir yang dia kenal. Pangeran Luhan, memang mempunyai teman seorang penyihir.

Disana dia melihat rumah yang terdapat di pojok, dengan papan nama seseorang. Luhan melihat papan nama itu, dan langsung berenang ke arahnya, "Ah, itu dia!"

Xiumin terkejut, karena Luhan lepas dari genggamannya. Dia langsung mengejar Luhan yang berenang menuju suatu rumah. Dia berhenti tepat di sebelah Luhan, sambil membaca papan nama tersebut, "Chanyeol si penyihir derp?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat papan nama tersebut, dia kemudian menarik tangan Xiumin, "Ayo kita masuk!"

Tanpa ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya, Luhan segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dia dapat melihat ruangan yang terlihat berantakan dan penuh dengan benda-benda aneh. Dia melepaskan tangan Xiumin perlahan-lahan, dan membuat Xiumin berenang sendiri, dengan perasaan takut. Luhan masih melihat-lihat tempat ini, berusaha mencari keberadaan sang penyihir.

Dengan tiba-tiba, penyihir datang di tengah-tengah ruangan, "Huahaha, siapakah kalian yang datang ke rumah ini?"

Xiumin terkejut bukan main mendengar suara itu dan bahkan melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari entah dimana dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba ketakutan seperti itu, "Ini aku, Chanyeol. Ini aku, Luhan,"

Ketika mendengar suara itu, ruangan itu kemudian diterangi cahaya yang lebih nyaman dilihat, dan Chanyeol berada di depan mereka berdua, "Oh, itu kamu, Luhan. Ada apa?"

Xiumin terkejut melihat orang yang berada di depannya, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Dia.. dia siapa, pangeran?"

"Dia adalah seorang penyihir yang aku kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia membantuku mengetahui tentang dunia manusia," kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Jadi, dia yang telah mempengaruhimu selama ini?" kata Xiumin yang terlihat marah kepada Chanyeol.

Luhan berusaha menahan Xiumin yang hendak melakukan sesuatu, "Tenang, Xiumin. Dia hanya membantuku, aku melakukannya berdasarkan keinginanku sendiri,"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat Xiumin dengan wajah yang percaya diri, "Benar sekali, pangeran yang telah bertanya kepadaku lebih dulu,"

"Ck," Xiumin kelihatan membuang wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari, Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol, yang tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Xiumin.

"Well, aku ke sini ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu," kata Luhan, yang melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Meminta apa?"

"Kami ingin pergi ke dunia manusia, tapi sayangnya kami tidak memiliki kaki. Apakah kamu memiliki sesuatu untuk melakukannya?" tanya Luhan dengan serius.

Xiumin terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak bisa menahan Luhan lagi untuk meminta hal tersebut. Chanyeol kelihatan percaya diri dengan apa yang diminta oleh Luhan. Dia tersenyum mendengar permintaannya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dan membawa sesuatu dari sana. Dia meletakkan beberapa barang-barang di atas sebuah meja yang luas.

Dia mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk potn miliknya yang besar. Xiumin melihat itu semua dengan kagum, karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hal seperti itu. Sementara, Luhan melihat semuanya dengan serius, seakan-akan semua bakal ditentukan dari ini semua. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat serius dalam meletakkan bahan-bahan ke dalam pot yang berisi air yang banyak. Dia meletakkan semuanya, dan terdapat percikan yang keluar dari pot tersebut. Seakan-akan kekuatan sihir yang hebat, berada di dalam pot tersebut. Terakhir, Chanyeol mengucapkan mantra untuk pot tersebut.

"MAMA ijen nan cap ge trou..." dia berbisik sedikit ketika mengucapkan mantra tersebut.

Dan seketika itu juga, cahaya yang terang muncul dari dalam pot tersebut. Membuat Xiumin dan Luhan sampai menutup matanya. Namun, Chanyeol tidak, dia masih terus meramu semua benda ke dalam pot tersebut dengan mata yang benar-benar terbuka. Bahkan dia kelihatan puas dengan hal yang telah dia lakukan. Dia mencium aromanya sesaat dan merasakan sihir yang dahsyat dari dalamnya. Dia mengambil sebuah botol yang berada di dekatnya, dan kemudian memasukkan air yang berada di dalam pot ke dalamnya.

Dia memberikan botol itu kepada Luhan, "Ini dia, kamu bisa merubah duyungmu menjadi kaki dengan minuman ini. Dengan ketentuan, minuman ini akan bekerja dalam dua hari satu malam lagi. Jadi, kamu baru bisa pergi ke darat dalam dua hari satu malam lagi,"

Luhan mengambil botol itu perlahan-lahan dan melihatnya dengan kagum, "Jadi aku bisa menjadi manusia dengan minuman ini. Dan, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi mermaid kembali?"

Chanyeol menjawabnya sambilnya tersenyum, "Caranya mudah sekali, kalau kamu terkena air lautan lagi, kakimu akan berubah menjadi duyung,"

Xiumin kelihatan ragu mendengarnya, "Pangeran, apa anda yakin ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja iya,"

"Dan, aku ingin memberikan kalian sesuatu hal yang lain," Chanyeol kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya. Dia membawakan sesuatu yang kelihat kecil, "Ini, ketika kamu meminumnya, kamu juga harus memegang ini di tanganmu. Ini adalah bukti bahwa kamu seorang manusia, mungkin bisa dibilang, kamu akan mempunyai pakaian,"

Luhan mengambil benda tersebut perlahan-lahan, "Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa aku membalas kebaikanmu ini?"

"Tidak perlu, pangeran Luhan. Jika anda menikmati harimu di sana, aku akan lebih senang," kata Chanyeol yang terlihat puas.

Luhan mengenggam kedua benda itu erat-erat, "Baiklah, kami pasti akan menikmati hari kami di sana,"

Xiumin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya berharap tidak ada bahaya yang terjadi kepada mereka dalam dua hari kedepan.

**_Dua hari satu malam kemudian..._**

Luhan dan Xiumin sekarang berenang menuju tepi pantai yang cukup jauh dari negeri mereka. Mereka pergi bersama secara diam-diam, bahkan Xiumin hampir saja membuat semuanya berantakan. Namun, Luhan berhasil mengatasi permasalahn itu dengan baik. Mereka berhasil berenang menuju tepi pantai dengan botol yang berada di tangan mereka. Luhan kelihatan sangat bersemangat dengan semua hal ini. Dia memegang sebuah benda kecil di atasnya, bersama dengan Xiumin yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka meminumnya, dan keajaiban itu terjadi kepada mereka. Tubuh mereka tiba-tiba terasa aneh dan begitu ringan. Mereka melihat hal yang mengejutkan terjadi kepada duyung mereka. Luhan melihat dirinya mempunyai kaki, dan dia sudah berpakaian layaknya seorang manusia. Bahkan Xiumin yang berada di sebelahnya juga terlihat seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

Luhan berusaha berdiri perlahan-lahan, dan merasakan sedikit berat untuk bisa berdiri, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa. Sementara, Xiumin terus terjatuh ketika berusaha berdiri dia kelihatan kewalahan menyimbangkan tubuhnya. Luhan mencoba berjalan perlahan-lahan, merasakan dia telah menjadi seorang manusia. Dia mencoba berlari lebih lagi untuk menyakinkan dirinya.

Luhan berhenti dan terdiam, "Aku... Aku seorang manusia,"

Xiumin yang berusaha berdiri melihat Luhan dengan wajah lelah, "Benar sekali, pangeran. Kita adalah manusia,"

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, mereka mendengar suara orang yang berteriak dengan begitu keras. Luhan mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas, seseorang mengatakan nama EXO dari kejauhan, membuat Luhan terdiam, "EXO...?"

Xiumin berusaha mengejar Luhan yang terus berjalan, "Pangeran, tunggu aku!"

Namun, Luhan terus berjalan , mengikuti kata hatinya, dan dia terus mengatakan sesuatu, "EXO... dia berada di sana, aku mungkin bisa menemuinya sekali lagi,"

* * *

A/N :  
Pertama, buat scene dimana Chanyeol ngucapin mantra, Author lagi pusing kepala, trus dengar lagu MAMA seadanya, jadi begitulah =_=  
Dan Kedua, Terima kasih semua sudah memberikan komentar, author jadi tambah semangat buat nulis nih, hehehe... Tetap dukung terus cerita ini, ya~! ILY 3


End file.
